Wondrous
by DaOnLeeSam
Summary: 7th year of Hogwarts. Why does Draco want Hermione all of a sudden? New chapter up :
1. Chapter 1

Wondrous

By: DaOnleeSam

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Chapter 1: Head Quarters

"Ron, Harry!" screamed Hermione at the top of her lungs.

"What? What happened? What's wrong?" asked Ron and Harry simultaneously, in concerned tones.

"I made Head Girl!" beamed Hermione, as they rushed in to congratulate her.

"We knew you'd make it." Replied Ron as he grabbed Hermione in a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks guys. I'm so excited, I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts." Declared Hermione as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, well you're in luck." Replied Harry.

"How so?" as Hermione suddenly curious.

"The Hogwarts train leaves today at 5pm, instead of next week." Harry replied.

"Why?" asked a seriously concerned Hermione.

"Because, of you- know- who." Replied Ron in Harry's stead.

"You can say his name, you know. It's Voldemart." Rebuked Harry.

"Well, we have to go shopping then." Hermione quickly replied before the boys could start a fight.

"Mrs. Weasley!" she began as she headed down the stairs. Leaving a fuming Harry behind with Ron.

"Yes Honey." Mrs. Weasley replied while washing the dishes.

"We are due in for Hogwarts today instead of next week so we have to go shopping."

"Oh my goodness, I forgot. Ok, um…go get Ginny, Ron, and Harry and tell them to get ready. The others are out with Mr. Weasley, so I'll leave them a note so they won't worry." Replied Mrs. Weasley as she apparated to her bedroom.

"Sure" Hermione replied staring at the spot Mrs. Weaslel disappeared from. Before heading upstairs to Ginny's room.

"Gin!" asked Hermione as she knocked on Ginny's bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Ginny replied opening the door.

"We're going shopping for school. We have to be at platform 9 and ¾ at 4:30pm. Its 12: oo and we didn't even go shopping for supplies yet, so get ready. Ron and Harry are almost done." Hermione said as she reached into her duffle bag.

"Um…ok. Listen Herm."

"Yeah."

"Can I give you a mini- make over? Please?"

"How long is it going to take?"

"Ten minutes." Replied an eager Ginny.

"Ok. Let's get it started then." Replied Hermione, trying to remember the last time she had a makeover.

"Just relax and leave it all to me." Replied Ginny as she dragged Hermione into the bathroom.

Hermione's POV

"Oh my God?" I gasped as I ran my fingers threw my long mahogany curls. "It's so beautiful. I'm so beautiful."

"Yeah I know. Listen. You should were clothes that complement your figure; you've got a nice one so flaunt it." Replied Ginny, obviously pleased with herself. As she added the finishing touches.

"Wow." I said once more, speechless, which isn't like me. I walk towards the mirror. Wow. I really don't look like me. I had on a brown top, with blue jeans with brown lining, to match my brown PUMA sneakers, a gold chain belt around my hips with matching necklace, watch and earrings. Not to mention, my hair was a highlighted with gold, and to top it all off, I had gold eye shadow, and lip gloss, bringing out my natural beauty.

"Thanks Ginny." I say as I rush over to hug her.

"We should do this more often." She says as we walk towards Ron's room.

"Oh yeah." I reply smiling at my new best friend.

"Guys, did you get everything you needed?" I ask as we head back to the Weasleys'.

"Yup." Ginny, Ron and Harry reply in unison.

"Yay, let's ask Mrs. Weasley if we could go to the mall instead before we head to Hogwarts." I request.

"Um, sure. I'll ask." Replies Ginny as she leans towards Mrs. Weasley in the car.

"Sure kids. I'll drop you off then you guys can go to Hogwarts from there. Give me a hug." Mrs. Weasley says as we all rush towards her for a hug, with tears in her eyes.

"BYE!" we say in chorus, as her cars disappears into the sky.

"What movie do you want to see?" I ask Ginny, as Ron and Harry stare at Samantha, the vela.

"Let's go see the movie Crash."

"Ok. Bye Boys!" I say to the boys still unaware of us leaving.

As Ginny and I head towards the theaters, someone collapse into us, and we fall. As I look up to see who it was. I'm trapped staring into the most beautiful grey eyes I've ever seen. Until I realize who it is.

"Well well well. If it isn't Granger and Weaslette." He begins as he stands up, not helping either of us up.

"Shut up asswhole." I reply spitefully, as I grab Ginny in attempts to walk pass him. When I'm suddenly swung around into the wall. With Draco's face into mines.

"Don't ever walk pass me like that again." He says harshly as he kisses me. Before he apparates away. Leaving Ginny and I stunned.

"Don't tell Ron and Harry, please." I ask Ginny.

"Why not?"

"Because they are going to want to beat him up, and I don't want to be the cause of it." I reason.

"Ok, but if he does anything again, tell me and we'll handle it." Replies Ginny

"Thanks." I whisper to Ginny before grabbing her arm once more to go into the theaters.

"Guys! Let's Go!" Ginny screams into Ron and Harry's ears, as they are continuously staring at Samantha for the past 2 hours.

"NOW!" I demand, as I grab them and head towards The Hogwarts Express.

"Guys, since I'm Head Girl now. I have to go to the Head Quarters. So…I'll see you three later. Bye!" I say as I hug them and run towards the Head Quarters dragging my luggage behind me.

Just as I sit down. I look up to find myself staring into those beautiful grey eyes again. Unfortunately belonging to the smirking Draco, wearing a head boy's patch on his robes. Great, just what I need. I think to myself, as he closes the doors and sits next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Wondrous

DaOnleeSam

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

**Chapter 2**

"What do you want Malfoy?" I snapped as I made to get up.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he smirked as he grabbed me, causing me to fall into his lap, and into his strong grasp.

"Let me go Ferret, you're not suppose to want a Mudblood, especially on that hates you." I replied as I struggled to get out of his grasp to no success. When suddenly Harry walks in.

"HErmio… what the fuck? Let her the fuck go!" he screamed at the top of lungs as he grabbed my shoulders.

"Harry, pull harder" I gasp in pain as Malfoy's arms tighten around me. 'Damn, this isn't good. I…I…'

"Malfoy stop I can't breathe." I gasp as I start to see black, and only to fall into the horrible sensation that only apparation can bring. Which can only mean one thing… I'm officially alone with Draco.

I!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Draco's POV

"Man, she's beautiful when she's angry. I could have had her right then and there too. But no, Potter had to come in. Oh well, she's here now, in the Head Boys room at Hogwarts. No one but I can get in here. I always knew room passwords would come in handy." I contemplate to myself as I place Hermione onto the bed. 'She's so beautiful…' I think to myself as she begins to stir.

"Where am I?" she asks in a whisper as she takes in her surroundings, only to fall prisoner to my gaze. 'Well hey, what can I say? I am just gorgeous so…'

"Malfoy?" she whispers again as she tries to sit up, only to discover that she can't, seeing as I magically bond her to my bed.

"What the hell! Malfoy! Let me free! NOW!" she screams at the top of her lungs, as I thank Merlin that I placed a silencing charm on the door.

"Hermione, screaming and struggling aren't going to get you anywhere. The sooner you understand that the better of you'll be." I reply in a business like tone, and she stares at me in amazement. "And as of today you belong to me. You see that necklace you're wearing?" I ask as her jaw drops and she looks down to the long platinum necklace with an emerald pendent.

"Yes…" she replies cautiously.

"Well, it binds you to me. So now you can't do anything about it. If you even look at a guy in an interested way it will shock you and send me a signal of you doing so. But to sum it all up, it lets me know what you do, when you do it, and with whom you do it with. So watch out, and don't tell anyone about this when I let you go."

"You're fucking crazy, if you think I'm going to keep this on…"

"Well, you will because there is nothing that you can do about it. Only I can remove it from your neck." I reply as I sit beside her and lean in for a kiss.

"You're crazy!" she spits as the spell wears off and she jumps from the bed. "I'll never be yours. I'd rather die." She screams vehemously as she raises her arms to slap me.

"Don't…" I whisper as I grab her wrists and pull her towards me for a kiss.

"You can go now." I tell her as I push her out the door before she can do anything about the kiss.

'She's officially mine' I smirk to myself.

I!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!iiiiiii!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Hermione's POV

"Oh my God…What the hell just happened?" I whisper as I find myself starring at Draco's door and feeling around the necklace.

"Hermione!" Harry screams as he barges in and grabs me into a hug. "Are you alright?" He asks as he looks me over. "It took us 45 minutes to get here. It turns out that Professor Dumbledore gave Malfoy a key to apparate into Hogwarts, only for the Heads, and he used that. Are you okay? HE didn't do anything to you did he?" He asks again as I just stare at him.

"I'm fine. I guess…" I reply, hugging him back, when Ginny and Ron suddenly run in.

"Harry told us what happened. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" they ask simultaneously.

"I'm fine, you guys. He didn't hurt me." I assure them again.

"No Hermione, we have to do something about this. First it was by the movies now in the train and…"

"Gin." I hurriedly cut her off. "I will do something about it. I just don't wan tot make a big deal about it and have all this attention on me. So please…not now."

"Ok, for now." She replies with worry evident in her pretty brown eyes. And just when I think they are going to stop…

"What does Ginny mean, about before at the movies, and…?" Harry asks as he drags me to the door, with Ginny and Ron following closely behind after glaring at Malfoy's door.

"Oh, yeah, about that…" I begin, knowing I wouldn't be set free until I told them everything.

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Wondrous

DaOnleeSam

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

I would like to that the following for reviewing the previous chapter:

A Scorpio Girl  
Jessijewels  
I take people's whits  
Pinepenni  
meenajon  
iluv2dance

I loved the reviews, and wanted to update a.s.a.p., so I hope you like this chapter although it's short.

I!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

After finally recounting every detail to them, Harry and Ron just stared at me in shock.

"Well, it'd be nice if you guys would say something." I murmured as my face turned red in embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill him!" Harry suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, his face an amazing shade of red.

"No! Harry stop! I can't afford for you to get expelled. I need you guys' help. We need to find a way to get this off of me. Ok?" I pleaded as I entwined my arms with Harry and Ron entering the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Of course, Hermione. You know we always have your back." Ginny replied and the guys nodded.

"Hermione!" Lavender shouted as soon as she saw me.

"Yeah?" I asked bewildered as I shoved Harry into a chair.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going out with Draco Malfoy on the train?" she asked as she dragged me towards the Girls Room.

"What!" was the only thing heard from the Common Room.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

"What are you talking about?" I gasped in shock.

"Look at this Hermione." She replied shoving a copy of Witches Weekly at me. With Pavarti pacing the floor.

"Ok." I replied cautiously as Ginny took a seat besides me on the bed and opened the magazine.

"Oh my…" Ginny gasped in shock as there on the table of content was a picture of Malfoy kissing me from Saturday with the caption, 'how to sex up your life.'

"This, omg. This just can't be happening to me." I moaned and buried my face into the pillow, with Ginny patting my shoulder.

987987987987987987978

Draco's POV

"Hey man, I hear you're with Granger." Blaise said as he stepped into my bedroom.

"With? No, more like she's mine." I replied cockily.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked, his interest piqued.

"I gave her the necklace." I replied

"No, THE necklace?" BLaise gasped in shock. "There's no way your parents are going to be please with you giving the necklace to a muggleborn."

"I don't care what they think." I replied seriously, all evidence of cockiness withdrawn. "I want her. I'm going to have her. She's mine. And not even my parents can stop me. No one can." I stated as I open up a mini chest and stared at Hermione lying on her bed in it. Having seen everything from the time I shoved her out the door.

"Wow, I've never seen you so taken with one girl. I mean I can see the attraction. But…this is beyond." Blaise replied as he looked into the mini chest from over my shoulder.

"Yeah, it's not like me. But I've always wanted her Blaise. Now I'm taking what I want. After all I am a Malfoy." I stated as I closed the mini chest and headed towards the SLytherin Common Room with BLaise.

"SO how many new slytherins do we have this year?" I asked Blasie as we walked down the hall towards the dungeons having missed the Big Feast.

"We have about 12, Gryffindor has 13, Hufflepuff has 7, and Raven claw has 11." Blaise replied automatically. When a large group of Slytherin girls approached us, of course being led by Pansy.

"What do you want Pansy?" I sneered as she attached herself to my arm.

"Baby, Did you read Witches Weekly?" she replies in what she believes to be a seductive murmur.

"Yup and it's true." I replied leaving Blaise in the group of girls and Pansy shrieking in outrage, with a smirk on my face.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I had spent all day reading other fanfics and decided hey what the hell. Especially after those wonderful reviews. LOLz.


	4. Chapter 4

DaOnleeSam

Wondrous

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

"Hermione." I heard someone murmur as my head shot up to clothes rustling. But it was only Harry, thank Merlin.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" I questioned worried as I looked into his green eyes. He was holding something back, and I wanted to know what. After two minutes of staring at each other to see who would break away first, I decided to take the forward approach. "Harry, tell me. What's wrong?"

"I found out more about the necklace." He finally whispered.

"Yeah, and…?" I replied as I got up from the library desk and started to pack up my books.

"There is nothing that can remove it from you other then…"

"Other then what? Harry don't prolong this, I'm sure I can take it. So, what is the 'the other the'?

"Other then **_him_** removing it from you through sexual activities." He quickly rushed out into surprisingly one breathe and quickly walking out of the library with his head down.

"Wait…what!" I finally screamed as I realized the entirety of the situation. "Harry!" I screamed as I ran to catch up to him.

"What book did you read this from?" was the last thing heard as Hermione and Harry disappeared into the Gryffindor common room.

0/0

'Where the hell is she?' I thought to myself as I went in search of Hermione. I had already checked the library, common room, head rooms, and the great hall. "Where the hell could she be?"

"Did you check the common room?" I heard someone voice from the dark corner.

"What do you think Blaise?" I replied as he walked towards me into the light.

"I think someone is in love. And maybe needs to try a different approach with the Gryffindor Princess. You know she'll fight you every step of the way if you force her into this." He replied as if he didn't understand.

"Yes I know, but I love it when she's angry at me. It only makes me want her more. If she was smart she'd be demure and we'd be at it already." I replied frustratingly.

"Let's go check the Gryffindor Common Room again." Blaise suggested as we walked up the stairs in the direction of the towers.

0/0

"Hermione!"

'What now?' I thought as I looked up only to have Ginny bounce unto the couch. "Uh, yeah?"

"You won't believe what Malfoy told Parkingslut in the Great Hall." Ginny screeched in joy with her face all flushed.

"I might as well say what, since I know you're going to tell me anyways." I replied once again shutting Harry's book closed, which I must say contained some very interesting facts about this damn necklace.

"Yeah, you're learning, but you have to be more enthusiastic about it Hermz." Ginny replied as she started to plaid my hair.

"Yes ma'am." I replied and looked as her expectantly.

"Ok, so this is what he said…"

0/0

"Ron, Hermione's doomed. Hell, we're all doomed. There is nothing we can do about that necklace." Harry told Ron as they got ready for bed in the boys dormitories.

"Wait, what do you mean? You've obviously not looked hard enough, if that's the best you can come up with." Ron replied as He placed his Quidditch broom under his bed.

"Ha ha ha. I swear I've checked every book in the library about necklaces. Hell, I even went to Snape about the mysterious necklace. And they all told me the same damn thing." Harry replied in frustration as he threw himself on the bed.

"We'll we can't give up yet, I know we've been looking ever since we found out but, we have to try harder, we can't let that damn ferret get 'Mione. Let's go to sleep and do more research tomorrow." Ron stated as he climbed into bed.

0/0

"He did?" I gasped in shock when Ginny finished. "So he really is serious about wanting me. Damn, Gin what am I going to do? I can't find anything other then the obvious. I don't want him."

"I know, hun. I know." Ginny replied pulling me into a hug. When suddenly the guy in question barged in, followed by Zabini.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I screamed as I jumped off the couch. "YOU can't be in here, neither of you. I'm reporting you Malfoy, you're abusing your Head Boy priviledges."

"Well if the Head Girl was where she was suppose to be, I wouldn't have to resort to such measures." He drawled in response.

"And where pray tell is that suppose to be?" Ginny inquired before Hermione could let loose of her temper.

"In my bed of course. Really Weaselette, I thought you were more intelligent then that."

"Malfoy…get out now! If you don't, I'll…" I began as I started to lose my patience. Only to be broken off by the ass.

"You'll what Granger? Tell me. I'm intrigued. But being as smart as you are, I'd think you figured it out by now, the angrier you get, the more you make me want you, the more you fight the more determined you make me. I'll be in my room waiting for you." He stated and walked out of the room with Zabini, leaving me to stare at him agape. With the Gryffindor girls staring at me in envy.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this update. Don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wondrous**

**DaOnLeeSam**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

"Ginny he is such an ass. What am I going to do?" I begged once Ginny and I made it to my room.  
"How about we research and find out his sudden attraction to you?" Ginny offered.

"You mean, like asking Slytherins?" I gasped in shock.

"Not just any slytherin, but his best friend Blaise."

"You mean the bastard he just walked in with." I confirmed

"Yup, that's sexy bastard." Ginny clarified earning a smile.

"Alright, let's go." I replied walking out of the common room door Malfoy just went through, with the dungeons in mind.

"How long do you think it's going to take them to get down here?" Draco asked Blaise as we watched them through the mirror.

"Soon, but she did have some good points. Why are you suddenly after Granger?" Blaise inquired.

"I've always wanted her, hence the name calling and making her life miserable. But I just found out I'm part vela, and I've already developed my senses. The only hard part is telling my parents, since they have no idea, that I would inherit vela traits or that Hermione would be my mate." Draco replied stretching on the bed and began opening the top of his school shirt.

"You seem to be handling it pretty well." Blaise stated a few seconds before there was knocking on the door of the slytherin common room. Which Blaise went up to open before rejoining Draco at the dark secluded corner in which they could talk in private. With Hermione and Ginny following closely and ignoring the stares of the other slytherins.

"So, I see, you're where you belong 'Mione." Draco smirked as he began backing Hermione into a wall.

"Uh no." Hermione snapped as she pushed pass Draco and sat next to Ginny. "I want answers and I want them now." Hermione demanded, while Draco stood staring at her breast. "My face is up here, Malfoy!"

"Damn, what are you trying to do, damage my ear drums?" Draco snapped and thought better of it. "Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question."

"Well, if you'd focus on my face, here, I wouldn't have to scream. Now would I?" Hermione screamed, just about losing her patience.

"Listen, all you need to know is that you're mine. And that you WILL give yourself to me. I'll make you. So, really there isn't that much to it." Draco replied as he and Blaise got up.

"You egotistical, arrogant, son of a-" Hermione screamed as she jumped on Malfoy.

"Really Hermione, you have to learn to control your temper." Draco replied slamming Hermione into a wall, and kissing her. 'I've really got to stop getting mad in front of him.' Hermione thought to herself.

"Here we go again." Ginny and Blaise muttered simultaneously shaking their heads.

A/N: I'm sorry I know it was an amazingly short update. But I hope you like it. Please review. For the next update I'll TRY to make it two chapters together. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

DaOnleeSam  
Wondrous  
Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or anything relating with Harry Potter.

'I know it might seem a bit slow, but I've decided, enough is enough.' Hermione debated in her head. It's been a week since her encounter with Draco, and she's decided to use another strategy.  
"Gin, what do you think I should do?" Hermione questioned Ginny as they sat in the tower doing homework and watching Harry and Ron practice quiditch from the window.  
"I'm not sure. Did he say anything to you since your little episode?" Ginny replied jokingly.  
"Very funny, Gin, very funny. He's always watching me, and the other day while I was leaving the bathroom, there were a group of male Slytherins led by Zabini, watching me from the corner. Dammit Gin, I have to control my temper if I want to get out of this. I am not his and I never will be. So please help me out. I don't know what to do. I've been ignoring him for the past week, but he doesnt even seem botheed by this, he's just smirking and having me watched."  
"Shit Mia. Ok, I have an idea. But you will have to put your all into it or it won't work. So will you?" Ginny asked suddenly inspired.  
"I'll do anything." Hermione replied leaning in to hear Ginny's plan.

daonleesamdaonleesamdaonleesamdaonleesamdaonleesam

"Blaise, I want more. Do you know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off of her?...Fuck." a frustrated Malfoy complained in the SLytherin common room.  
"Hell yeah, I do. I haven't touched Ginny since out encounter in the hall way." Blaise replied with a reminiscing smile on his face. "But look on the bright side", Blaise continued, getting to the matter at hand. "she hasn't tried to fight you."  
"And that's why I'm so concerned. This is Hermione, and there is no way in hell she'd back down so easily. She's up to something. And I want you and the Slytherins to find out what." Draco replied while grabbing his broom for a quick ride by the towers.

daonleesamdaonleesamdaonleesamdaonleesamdaonleesam

Just as Draco was flying by the towers, he spotted Hermione with Ginny. Seeing her face scrunched up in concentration, he flew closer to the window to hear what they were saying, unbeknowest to the girls.  
"So, you think you can do it, Mia?" Ginny questioned as soon as she finished relaying the plan.  
"Oh yeah, let the games begin." Hermione replied sensing Malfoy by the window. 'Let's mess with his head a bit, for once, Gin.' Hermione relayed to Ginny telepathically. 'I'm down for it.' Ginny replied.  
"So Gin, do you really think that if I sleep with Harry, the necklace will come off?"  
"Yes, which is why I think you should do it. I mean come, how else would the necklace come off? Especially since I've been reading the romance novels..."  
"WHAT!" screeched Malfoy causing all the birds residing on the tower to fly away in fright, leaving HErmione and Ginny with smirks on their faces. PArt 1: Piss Malfoy off ---mission accomplished, now moving towards Part 2.

A/n: I appoligize for the late update, and I'm not too fond of thi schapter, but let me know what you think anyways, and if I should redo it.


	7. Chapter 7

DaOnLeeSam  
Wondrous  
Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters nor anything relating to J. K. Rowling works.

Note: Thanks to iluv2dance, for reminding me of my promise to put two chapters up, here's the second chapter promised. Also a special thanks to the following for reviewing:  
I luv2dance  
hpwwefan  
hpfan4life  
dracoshott28  
breezie  
conquistador imp  
forks lover 1  
amrawo  
and I take people's whits

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Ginny exclaimed in feigned innocence.  
"What the hell do you mean what I am doing here! What the hell are you two talking about?" Draco screamed, face red, and staring intently at a surprisingly quiet Hermione. "Why are you so quiet?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone Draco?" Hermione replied quietly, with tears in her eyes.

"Because I can't… I need you." He replied all anger absent once he realized Hermione's tears.

"Why? I've never done anything to you to make you do this to me."  
"Maybe, that's why…What do you want me to tell you Hermione"

"I want you to tell me how to remove this necklace…please D…Dra…Draco." Hermione pleaded as she began moving closer to Malfoy, hands open, trying to get to him, while he wasn't so angry.  
"Hermione." He whispered as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "I'll never let you go!" he screamed releasing her so quickly and running out of the tower.

"Dammit…" Hermione muttered as she returned Ginny's stare. "So much for that."

daonleesamdaonleesamdaonleesamdaonleesam

"Dammit!" Draco shouted as he entered his bedroom. 'I can't get her out of my life, I won't.' he began debating as he walked back and fourth, thinking about his encounter with Hermione. 'You know what, I'll deal with her later, right now I have to deal with my parents.' He decided as he went to find a pen that Hermione had left in his room and parchment.

Father and Mother,

Since I now have the option of picking my wife. I have made my decision. I am taking into consideration your feelings about the type of wife you wish for me, and have now reached a decision. Mother, you've always said you wished I had a wife who was just as smart as I, just as physically attractive as I, and able to capture and keep my interest, and love. Father, you've always said you wished I had a woman, whom would love me and stand by my side no matter what, just as mom did with you. Talking this all into consideration, I've decided whom I want to wed. As a result I'm in the process of courting her, and just as you all know she's very resistant, which makes me want her more. However, there is just one set back…she is not a pureblood, she is my Hermione Jane Granger.

Yours,

Dragon

With this done, he tied the note to his owl, and sat down, awaiting their response. 'Hermione, the things I'd do for you.' Was his last thought as sleep claimed him. 

daonleesamdaonleesamdaonleesamdaonleesam

"Harry, didn't you see Malfoy by the tower Ginny and Hermione were?" Ron asked Harry as he circled the quidditch field.  
"Yes, but I also saw him leave. You want to check on them?" Harry replied as he began flying closer to the towers.  
"Why not." Ron shrugged and sped to the towers.

"Hey girls." Harry greeted as he and Ron flew into the windows, and sat by the girls.

"Hey." Hermione replied quietly with a faraway look in her eyes.  
"Herm, what did Draco do ?" Ron quietly asked

"What hasn't he done?" Gin replied in aggravation.

"Um, guys I want to be alone for a while. I'll see you at dinner." Hermione stated as she stood up and walked out of the tower.

Hermione walked all the way down and into the heads towers. Her destination: Draco Malfoy's Room.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm surprised that you guys enjoyed chapter 6. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

DaOnleeSam  
Wondrous  
Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

While Draco Malfoy was pacing back and fourth in his room, Hermione knocked on the door. Upon hearing this Draco respondd by opening the door. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Here she was looking every bit the beautiful lioness that she was.  
"Draco, I've had enough of this. We will discuss this as two mature adults."  
"Oh really." he smirked as he stared her down.  
"Yes really. Are you a veela or vampire?" Hermione questioned, knowing only these two creatures were capable for behaving his way, but only towards their "mate." which she knew she could never be, especially to Draco Malfoy.  
"Why? Because I've been possessive and dominating?" Draco sneered, knowing that his Hermione was the well known because of her intelligence. 'Leave it to her to be reading up on this.' Draco thought to himself.

"Draco, I don't really care what you are. But know this, if you do not take this necklace off I WILL find a way. And if I can't I will make sure that you will NEVER have me. I am NOT a possession, I am a person, despite what you might think of muggleborns." she scolded him and walked out.  
"We'll see about that Hermione." Draco replied knowing she heard him. 'Well it looks like I am going to have to go a step farther. Mom'll know what to do.' Draco decided as he sat by his window awaiting his parent's reply.

daonleesamdaonleesamdaonleesamdaonleesamdaonleesamdaonleesam

'I am so sick and tired of this. I refuse to cry like a little baby. I am a gryffindor, for merlin's sake. I will find a way out of this. We definitely will see Draco. We definitely will.' Hermione vowed as she climbed into her bed, with thoughts of revenge and a plan to research more on the necklace.

daonleesamdaonleesamdaonleesamdaonleesamdaonleesamdaonleesam

"Oh honey, look. A letter for Draco." Narcissa exclaimed as she approached the bed.  
"Come in and open it Cissa." Lucius replied, eager to get back to their "activities". Narcissa sat at the edge of the bed, and began reading the letter out loud.  
"HE WHAT!!!!!!!!!" could be heard, miles away.


	9. Chapter 9

DaOnLeeSam

Wondrous  
Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or settings.

"Honey, you knew it was bound to happen." Narcissa tried to explain to her husband, upon finding out the contents of the letter. "And we want our son to be happy and have the love that we have. Right honey?"

"Narcissa, this is simply unacceptable! I will not tolerate this! Draco was raised better than this. It just won't happen." Lucius protested and began writing back, making sure not to look back at Narcissa in order to avoid feeling guilty.

_Draco,_

_You know better. I will not allow this to go on. No matter what, this WILL end. Mark my words._

_-Your Father_

Lucius immediately tied the letter to the Malfoy family owl and stared at the fire, willing it to show the one and only: Hermione Granger.

Hermione laid on her bed with her head on her pillow, getting an early start on her Potion's Project. Being one of the smartest witches in their time, she was assigned one of the most difficult potions ever, one that only the teachers were able to complete. The worst part was that she couldn't let anyone find out about it.

But Hermione was glad for now she was able to take her mind of the despicable Draco Malfoy. The clock struck 6, and Hermione knew it was time for dinner. Just as she was getting up from bed, she saw the fire light itself up, and she immediately knew something was up. No one but Dumbledore had the ability to do so, or so she thought when she realized that it was Lucius Malfoy's face appearing from the fire.

"What can I help you with Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione questioned, completely exhausted, and knowing this was unavoidable, she wanted to get this done and fast. She wasn't able to eat at breakfast and she was desperately hungry.

"What have you done to my son?!" Lucius Malfoy raged.

"You know what; I'm not in the mood for this. Please, just leave me alone." Hermione replied turning towards the door.

"How dare you turn your back on me, you filthy mud blood?" Lucius exclaimed in fury.

"Mr. Malfoy…" Hermione began once more facing him, until he gasped in shock. "What is it?" she pondered quietly.

"The…necklace." Mr. Malfoy whispered. Causing Hermione to look down at the glowing emerald.

"How can I get it off?" Hermione asked, abandoning her pride, in hopes of getting the wretched thing off.

"You… How?... He did this to you?" Lucius sputtered in shock.

"He did this, yes. But how do I get it off, Mr. Malfoy? Please help me get this off." Hermione pleaded, tears once again shining in her eyes.

"Come to the Malfoy Mansion tonight at midnight." Lucius ordered and disappeared from the fire place.

'Great, just what I need.' Hermione thought as she made her way to the Great Hall.

Ginny had just crossed over the threshold when she was grabbed from behind. She screeched in outrage and shock and immediately grabbed a particular part of her aggressor.

"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed in pain, and Ginny finally realized who it was.

"What the hell is wrong with you Zabini?" Ginny scolded as she stood in front of Blaise tapping her foot in anger. "Why the hell did you scare me like that? Serves you right." She muttered before continuing on. "What did you want?"

"You." Blaise whispered still in pain.

"Wha…what?" Ginny asked afraid she heard him wrong.

"I want you." He stated once more, sliding towards the ground to relieve some of his pain.

"For what?" Ginny questioned with a certain glint in her eye.

"To help me help Draco get Hermione."

"Hell no. He doesn't deserve her!" Ginny screamed, a little disappointed that that was all he wanted from her. She once again started down and entered the Great Hall. Blaise slowly got up and took a seat at the Slytherin table with the perfect view of Granger in Weaselette. He knew what Ginny thought he was going to say, but he had more important things to do before he went after her. So as usual he proceeded to watch Ginny from under his bangs, so no one would see that he was looking at the sixth year Gryffindor Princess.

No one but Draco realized this though, as he took his seat besides Blaise. From there he proceeded to watch his princess. Soon enough everyone would accept this, he thought, for no one had a choice. He wasn't going to let anyone get in his way, not even his father. He knew he would be in for it once he returned to his dorm. So as a result, he decided to follow Hermione out of the Great Hall, once dinner was over.

Hermione completely unaware of this, proceeded down a secret corridor. It was only 8 but she had to be ready, for she was not going to enter Malfoy Manor without proper enforcements. One correctly supplied, she returned to her room and proceeded to change into comfortable clothes in order to sneak out. Draco quietly sneaked in behind her and waited by the couch for her to return. Only she didn't, she went down a secret trap door, leading straight to the Common Room. Hermione quickly told Ginny, Harry and Ron about what happened and they all dressed in order to go with her. However, just as Hermione reentered her room, they were caught by Professor McGonagall, and quickly messaged her that they would no longer be able to go, but immediately sent her a few of Harry's secret devices. Ten o' clock came and went. And so did eleven. IT was Eleven thirty when Hermione began walking out only to find the one and only Draco Malfoy watching her from his place on the couch.

He immediately scanned her appearance, and knew something was up. She was dressed in the tightest black he had ever seen, black pumas and black turtleneck. Her hair was in a tight bun, and she was staring at him in shock.

"How'd the hell you get here?" She screeched in shock once her hair started beating again.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked instead of replying to her questioned. Hermione knowing this wasn't going to get far, and only result in her losing her temper and Draco kissing the hell out of her, proceeded to ignore him and quietly sneaked out of her dorm, with her excuse of monitoring the halls, if any adult would try to stop her. Draco, annoyed that she would dare to ignore him, grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her on his lap from his sitting position on the steps. Hermione struggled and struggled but she couldn't get out of his grasp. And she stopped. Feeling victorious Draco pulled Hermione's face towards his. Only to realize that his princess what crying.

"No…no. Please don't cry." He pleaded with her, as she began to sniffle. "Lo silent, mi amour. Lo silent." He whispered her over and over until her crying ceased.

"Por favor, perdition apenas que mí ir." Hermione whispered softly. She sounded to so defeated, that it broke at Draco's heart. But he had learned the hard way, that you had to be vicious and relentless to get what you wanted. Before they knew it, the clock striked midnight, and Hermione gasped in shock. Draco mistaking this for fear. Lifted her into his arms and brought her back to bed. He kissed her on her forehead and lay beside her on her bed. Hermione knew it was useless to sneak out of his grasp and resigned. She'd just have to try harder tomorrow.

Hermione knew Lucius knew of this, because the next morning, she found Draco gone, and a letter burning in her fire. She quickly rescued this letter. As soon as she read it, her eyes widened. She finally had an idea. She now knew how to get the necklace off. Nevertheless she had to hurry, for she now knew that Draco was adding on some other charm to forever keep it on her neck.

She ran into the bathroom, finished in record time, and raced to the library. Only she never got there. For Pansy had just enacted her revenge, and the next thing Hermione knew, she was in a hospital bed. And she didn't remember anything…

A/N: I'm so proud of myself; this is my longest chapter ever. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I want to thank everyone for reviewing. Also please check out my other story BACK AGAIN, it is finally complete, and I would like to know if you guys like it. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

DaOnLeeSam

Wondrous

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

"Hermione, get up." Was the only thing reverberating through her head, as she opened her eyes.

"Tomorrow." She murmured and attempted to roll over into a comfortable position. Suddenly she felt a pang, and quickly shot up into a sitting position. "Hmmm…"

"You'll be okay." Draco chuckled, amused by her actions, and moved to lift her off the hospital bed. "I know you're wondering what happened, I'll tell you later, but the nurse said I can check you out, and Dumbledore said I can move you into my room, until you heal." Draco informed her as she transfigured her attire into that of their uniform.

"Can I walk?" She inquired as she looked about the halls.

"UH… yeah you can. Sorry." Draco responded perplexed, as he lowered her into a standing position, "Are you sure you are okay Hermione?"

"Who's Hermione?" She responded not knowing this would change everything.

'This is perfect.' Draco thought as he starred astonished at Hermione. "Never mind that for now, allow me to show you around. By the way, I'm Draco Malfoy, your boyfriends of three months…"

'Hmmm, he seems nice, and he looks good… well done me.' Hermione thought as Draco gave her a tour of the majestic school, oblivious to the strange looks given from the student population.

///////////0101010101010101/////////

An hour later

"Man Draco, what happened? She finally succumbed?" Blaise asked as he burst into the Heads living quarters.

"Shhh, she's sleeping." Draco whispered as he peaked into his bedroom where Hermione lay asleep. Closing the door and turning away, he signaled Blaise to join him in the living room. "No, she didn't succumb, but the next best thing happened." Draco responded.

"What is that?"

"She lost her memory."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Then that's great, isn't it?"

"Sure, but I want to know how that happened. I've been hiding it from her all morning, but if someone got close enough to do this to her, I have to handle it. No one gets away with hurting what's mine." Draco informed Blaise.

"Well who do you think it is?" Blaise questioned, intrigued.

"I think it's someone from Slytherin." Draco responded, a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Pansy…" Blaise whispered, hoping that he was wrong.

"Watch Hermione for me Blaise; I'll be back in a few." Draco replied quietly. "I'm going to have a little chat with Parkinson and my father. He thinks I didn't know that he was here when this happened to Hermione."

"But that was three days ago. How are you going to find anything?"

"Oh, I will. Trust me, I will. Just watch Hermione." Draco said and left the living quarters. Destination: Ginny Weasley to Hermione's bed chamber.

A/N: It's been so long since I've written anything. I hope you enjoy this latest installation. If you don't I will write it over. This is just a little something to keep you guys in the loop and my little sorry for taking so long. Thank you, and review- Good and/ or Bad.


	11. Chapter 11

WONDROUS

WONDROUS

By: DAONLEESAM

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

A/N: I wasn't going to continue this story as you all probably know since it's been about a year since the last update but upon receiving many author alerts and reviews and add- ons to many favorite lists, I decided to give it a go once more. Forgive me if it's not up to previous standards because it's been a long time since I've written any sort of fanfic, anyways enjoy and thanks so much. Remember I'm always open to suggestions so don't be shy. Oh yeah I need a beta, so please leave me a message if you are interested.

Warning: This chapter is unedited. Sorry.

Destination: Ginny

Draco did look in Hermione's bedchambers only to find it empty. So he had to resort to sneaking into the Gryffindor Common Room where he interrupted a make out session with Harry and Parvarti.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry explained after pushing Parvarti away to confront Malfoy face to face.

"As much as I love putting you through hell Potter, this isn't a social call and I really need to find Ginny." Draco sneered as he climbed the stairs leading to the girls bedroom where everyone was asleep.

"Get back here Malfoy, we're not done talking!" Harry screamed as he marched right behind Draco into the girls bedroom. "What the hell is going on? Don't you think you've messed with Hermione long enough?" Harry continued as he pushed an unexpecting Draco to the ground.

"Potter this is not the fucking time. Something has happened to Hermione." Draco scoffed causing Harry's face to lose all color.

"What happened?" Harry whispered, towering over Draco. "If you've hurt her one more time I swear I'm going to kill you." Harry promised as Draco climbed to his feet.

"Well shit. Tell me something I didn't know." Draco retorted as he proceeded out of the room with Harry letting him in on Hermione's present condition.

"She's what?!" Harry screamed causing all the sleeping girls to wake up.

XOXO

"Hmm." Hermione moaned from the bed causing Blaise to race into the bedroom.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" Blaise inquired as he watched Hermione squirm in her sleep. Hermione continue to twist and moan "Pansy don't." as tears began to fall down her eyes. After about two minutes of waiting her out to see what else Hermione could reveal in her unconscious state, Blaise gently shook Hermione awake.

"Hmm." Hermione mumbled as she opened her eyes and sat up. "What is it? Who are you?"

"Hi." Blaise smiled. "I'm Draco's best friend, Blaise. How are you feeling?"

"I feel ok. I just feel confused." Hermione replied.

"What do you feel confused about?" Blaise inquired as he passed her a cup of water.

"Thanks. Well I just don't like not knowing, and for the moment I don't know who I am, where I am or why I am here. Or how I got this beautiful necklace or how to feel."

"Well these are all things Draco can answer."

"Yeah Draco. Where is he?"

"Yeah, uh he's out trying to find out more information about what caused you to lose your memory." Blaise replied.

"Blaise, how long have I been going out with Draco?" Hermione asked and Blaise signed, knowing this was the first of many questions on her mind, thinking 'Why did he leave me alone with her?'

XOXO

"Oh my goodness. It was great. The mudblood had no idea what was coming. Ha and they say she's the smartest witch in our time." Pansy boasted to her female Slytherins. "Remember ladies. We never and I mean never let anyone get in the way of what or who we want."

Robana walked into the room. "Pansy what's up your ass?" she asked as she took a seat on the empty couch Pansy just vacated.

"Nothing but me getting my man bitch." Pansy replied, sitting down besides Robana.

"Oh yeah." Robana smirked her Slytherin smirk. "How'd you do that again?"

"Oh you'll see. You'll see."

"Oh please. Pansy just give it up. He doesn't want you, he wants Hermione." Robana replied as she walked away.

"And another thing ladies," Pansy continued, "never let anyone tell you that you can't do something."

XOXO

"Ron, stop you idiot, or I'm going to tell Mom." Ginny threatened while pulling Ron into Hermione's bedchamber.

"Whatever Gin. Where's Mione?" Ron asked.

Ginny froze… she knew she shouldn't have left. Something was definitely up because Hermione never left the fire on in the middle of the night for anyone due to her muggle habit of extinguishing open fires to prevent anything from catching fire. "Hermione!" she shouted, checking the closed bathroom.

"Ginny, what the hell is going on?" Ron followed Ginny around the room.

"Ron, something is wro-," Ginny began to say only to get cut off by Draco and Harry racing into the room.

"Ginny, there you are! Come on, she's in my room." Draco replied as he ran back out into a secret tunnel he installed, leading straight from Hermione into his room, with the Gryffindors following behind.


	12. Chapter 12

DaOnLeeSam

Wondrous  
Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from the original Harry Potter world.  
Warning: This chapter is also unedited.  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait; I hope you enjoy this chapter.

As soon as Draco muttered the password to his room, the Gryffindors pushed pass him heading straight for Hermione. "Hermione," They screamed in unison only to be met with a blank stare and a blushing Blaise standing over her. "What's wrong with her?" Ginny and Harry asked, leaving a stunned Ron in their wake. The shock of Hermione in a slytherin's bed too much to take in.

"I don't know yet. But I knew she'd want you all here." Draco replied as it was his turn to push pass them to get to Hermione. "Hey beautiful," he murmured "How do you feel?" while feeling her forehead.

"I'm okay, just confused. Who are they?" Hermione replied moving to sit up on the bed and watch the newcomers closely.

"Wtf! She doesn't know who we are?" Ron exploded, heading towards Draco with his fist up. "This is all your f***ing fault. You started this, you are the reason she is in this predicament. I should kill you on the spot," he threatened continuing closer until a strong muscled arm pulled him back to his original spot.

"Just shut up Ron, Hermione doesn't need you screaming right now." Ginny sneered, as Harry looked to Draco, "Explain."

"I told you I don't know much. Seeing as this has all happened in the span of a few hours. All I can tell you is that I found her trying to leave Hogwarts and managed to stop her. After I left her, I found her in the hospital a couple hours later, like this." Draco explained, omitting the fact that he may have informed Hermione of a few things that weren't necessarily true before her accident.

"All she knows is us." Blaise continued as he stared into Ginny's eyes, clearly ignoring the two other angered Gryffindors.

Realizing the look in Blaise's eyes, Ginny automatically knew something was up. She's just have to get Blaise alone to tell her. Grabbing both Harry and Ron's hands in each of hers, she approached Hermione, sitting on the other side of her, concern shining in her eyes. "What do you remember, Sweetie?" Ginny questioned gently, trying not to frighten Hermione.

"First tell me where I know you all from. I feel like I should know already, but…" Hermione began frustration beginning to shine in her chocolate brown eyes.

"No problem," Ginny smiled as the boys looked on with serious and grave expressions on their faces, "We met the summer of your first year here at Hogwarts, because you are best friends with these dudes right here," Ginny replied pointing to each of the guys, "We're practically family. We spent the last six years together continuously, our bond stronger each day. We tell each other everything, but of course, as the girls in the group we have our own secrets away from the boys." Ginny finished off, causing a smile to lighten Hermione's face.

"That sounds nice. I wish I could remember it." Hermione replied sadly.

"There are no worries, we'll help you in any way we can." Ginny informed her.

"Yeah, she's right, you can rely on us 'Mione." Ron reaffirmed.

"Anytime Mionez." Harry replied starring deeply into Hermione's mind, trying to get a glipse of her thoughts.

Hermione smiled again, looking to Draco and Blaise, and grabbing on to Draco's hand for support, causing the Gryffindor's to stare in shock. "I can't remember much. I know I was dressed in black and feeling really annoyed before feeling scared. I can't remember anything other than that and the name of a flower keeps coming up in my dreams, but every time I wake up it's gone…"

As Hermione continued to explain that, Ginny released the boys' hands and headed out the door to speak to Blaise. Only Draco noticed this, but didn't want to leave Hermione's side and enjoying the feel of her hand in his.

"So what really happened Blaise?" Ginny shooted out as soon as the portrait door closed behind them.

"Honestly, we both don't know Ginny. All I know is that whenever she falls asleep, she keeps repeating the name Pansy." Blaise replied, knowing Ginny wouldn't let up, as determined as she was to find out.

"And…" Ginny persisted.

"And what?" Blaise questioned, wondering how she could read him so easily whereas others other than Draco could not.

"Why does she only trust Draco?"

"Because she believes that he is her boyfriend." Blaise replied leaning closer to Ginny against the wall.

"Why the hell would she think that Zabini?" Ginny shouted

"Because we told her so."

"You are the worst, I can't believe you guys are messing with her head like that. I won't let this go on, at all! You will both find a way to-hmph" Ginny began to rave only to be shut up by a pair of Blaise's lips. Seizing this opportunity, Blaise pushed her farther into the darkness, wrapping his muscular arms around her, just as the portrait door opened.

"This is crazy. I can't believe she doesn't trust us, but she trusts that snake, after everything he's done to her." Ron raved as she and Harry stepped out of the portrait door.

"Look Ron, this is not her fault. She doesn't remember us and who knows what lie he's told her. What we need to do is find Ginny and find out who has done this to her and how to remove the necklace." Harry replied, with him and Ron continuing down the hallway, unaware of the two hiding in the dark.

After five full minutes of letting her crush ravage [no worries- just a make out session] her, Ginny pulled away, still breathing hard. "As nice as that was as a distraction, I'm still going to find out the truth and get Hermione back to normal." Ginny continued.

"Ginny please just leave Draco and Hermione alone, and let things work out between them." Blaise pleaded.

"No Blaise, how would you feel if you were in her position? Do you know the hell/ pain Hermione went through trying to get that unknown necklace off, just to end up like this?" Ginny replied. "She's my friend, and I'm going to help her through this whether she remembers or not. Hermione's my sister and I love her." Ginny stated one last time before heading in the direction of the boys only to turn off to the Slytherin dungeons, destination: Girls' dorm.

A/N: Hey guys, I've been going through a lot and haven't had time to write anything, so I'm very sorry about that, but since I'm on winter break I'm hoping to change that, so please let me know what you think about where this story is headed. All ideas are welcomed. I'm thinking of ending it within a few chapters, so let me know if you all agree. Thanks 


	13. Chapter 13

DaOnLeeSam

Chapter 13  
Wondrous

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter world.  
A/N: Please review in order for me to know whether or not to continue this story. For the previous chapters, I received many alerts that this story was added to favorites and alerts, and whereas I like to see that, they do not serve the same purpose as the reviews. So please review and I will continue. Thanks : ) Also this is unedited.

'This stupid bint thinks she can get away with stealing my man. Ha. Wait until I'm through with her. The fall was nothing compared to what's coming her way.' Pansy thought to herself as she watched herself in the mirror.

"What can he possibly see when he looks at me and when he looks at that stupid mud blood," Pansy said to herself, "I've got the looks," she combed her long black hair back, deciding to try something new, and go for the natural look instead of her usual heavy make- up, "I've got the money," she continued as she pulled on a beautiful black cardigan off the shoulder sweater over her tight black jeans and high heeled boots, "I've got the pedigree. Hell I'm everything his parents have ever wanted for him. Shoot, I even gave him my virginity." Pansy continued to tell herself. 'I just don't know what to do if this doesn't work…' Pansy's thought process was interrupted when Ginny burst into the Female section of the Slytherin dormitories.

"What the hell are you doing in her?!" Pansy screamed in outrage.

"Stupefy." Ginny murmured and moved Pansy into a small closet and placed a silencio charm on the door. "Now, I'm going to ask you a series of questions and you will answer me correctly. For every question you answer incorrectly on your own or I am not satisfied I will enforce a spell that Hermione taught me, yeah Hermione, the one you pushed down the stairs, and have one page of your dairy insert itself into every text book in Hogwarts. "Nod your head if you understand me." Ginny spoke tonelessly staring deeply into Pansy's eyes.

Pansy quickly nodded in the affirmative.

"Ok." Ginny smirked. "Glad we have an understanding." Using mindless magic, Ginny used a spell that she created for this very reason, enabling Pansy to remain stupefied, except for her lips.

"Now, why did you push Hermione down the stairs?" Ginny began, cutting straight to the point.

"I didn't push her down the stairs. I have no idea what you are talking about." Pansy sneered feeling confident since Ginny didn't use verisium on her.

"Eh, wrong." Ginny read out the first incriminating page of Pansy's diary being inscribed into every text book.

'"Dear Diary,

I've always loved Draco oh so much, but for some reason he has just stopped wanting me. I know those tramps in Slytherin think they can take him away from me just because I allow him to venture out whenever we aren't together, but he always comes back to me. Yet, for some reason that not even Blaise knows, Draco has stopped. It all started when we came back to Hogwarts this year. The summer was going pretty well but Draco had to go to Italy to help his father with some business deals.

I understand that my Slytherin Prince has a lot to deal with this year, but he' s never really tossed me aside as he has done this year. And to top it off, he seems to have an interest in that mud blood Granger. Really? Granger over me? I just can't see it. So the only logical explanation is that she enticed him with one of her stupid spells. There is just no other way.

But rest assured that Draco will be mine. No matter what. And no one, not even a highly praised mud blood, is going to stop that from happening. Draco and I are meant to be together forever, it's just that he's only a boy and he does not know it yet.

I can't be without my love. What would I do?

That's not even a possibility. For Draco will get over this with my help.

The future Pansy Parkinson Malfoy

Hmm, that looks and sounds very incriminating to me…" Ginny continued, "And know it's etched into every textbook. Here's one, I'll let you see. This is one of the seventh year text books that I took from one of your very own. Oh look. Page seventeen. "Dear Diary…" And there it really was the entire journal entry of that first day back from vacation.

"You stupid slut. You have no idea what you have done. I will get you back for this, you stupid pureblood traitor." Pansy screeched in anger.

"Yeah well I'd like to see you try. Anyways this will continue to happen if you do not answer my questions the way I deemed fit. Got it now Parkinson?" Ginny continued tonelessly.

Realizing just how serious Ginny was Pansy decided it was ok to let one person in on her plans. That would definitely make it more challenging and more fun when she won. Especially a Gryffindor…

"Ok, so like I asked before. Why did you push Hermione down the stairs?"

And Pansy smiled before answering the question…

"Hey Beautiful. Are you ok?" Draco whispered lovingly to Hermione.

"I guess. It's just so frustrating not being able to remember anything and not being able to trust my feelings." Hermione replied leaning towards Malfoy in an embrace.

"It will be fine. I promise you." Draco replied as he caressed his princess's arms, wrapping her in his blanket to keep her warm.

"I don't know Draco. Will it really? What if I never get my memory back? How can I go on like this? Look a perfect example is us. This feels so right but wrong, for some strange reason. And not only that but I can't remember how we met, how we got together, who our friends are, how our parents feel about us… wait do I have parents?" Hermione suddenly turned into Draco's arms facing him, tears deep in her eyes. "Do I Draco?"

Draco stared into her eyes, wondering if he should really help find her way to her rightful memories. He hated causing her so much pain, but she was his and she had to know that. How could he give this up? He was finally able to touch her, without her fighting. He'd find a way. Besides a Malfoy always gets what he wants. There's always a way.

"Of course you do, my love. In fact, I'll show you." Draco whispered in her ear, while creating a spell that would allow her to see her home, family, and unmoving pictures in her home. Hermione fell asleep in his arms, smiling for the first time in weeks.

A/N: Once again guys, please review. Let me know what you think about what I have now, and how I should end this. Thanks again : ) Happy Holidays!


	14. Chapter 14

WONDROUS  
DaOnLeeSam

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.D. Rowlings.

A/N: My next semester of college is going to start soon so I won't be able to update for some time, but I will try my best to do so. This chapter is dedicated to my loyal reviewers, especially: JessieJewelPrincessofDarkness, Kavfh, Infrena, & most importantly Lindygirl16. Thank you so much guys, esp. Lindygirl16 for the words of inspiration and for beginning the trend once more.

Draco slowly got off bed the next morning, making sure not awake Hermione. This was the best night in his life and he was hoping for more nights with Hermione. Noting that this was a Hogsmeade weekend, Draco figured he'd finally be able to take Hermione on an actual date. With this thought in mind, Draco went stepped into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

As soon as Draco closed the door, Hermione woke up to a pounding headache. 'Ugh,' she groaned in pain as she struggled to get up in search of some medicine. Upon finding a medicine bottle, Hermione realized that she was alone in the room. Wondering where Draco was she walked to the bathroom and turned the knob. Just as she was going to enter, a blinding white light flashed her, causing her to pass out as she hit her head… again.

"Hermione!" Draco screamed as he rushed to pick her up from the floor. Quickly donning on a robe, Draco rushed to his medicine cabinet and found a waking up potion. Pouring the required dose into Hermione's mouth, Draco sat by her side holding her hand.

Those five minutes before Hermione woke up seemed like the longest five minutes of Draco's life. He didn't know what he would do if he were to lose her and he wasn't taking that chance. She was his life, his mate, his love, his future. Without her he would surely die.

Just as Hermione opened her eyes, everything came rushing back to her, both old and new memories. She remembered tripping on the stair case, the look in Pansy's eyes, Draco taking care of her, the faces of her friends when she didn't recognize them, Draco's lying to her, Blaise, and most importantly of all the fact that Lucius being able to help her remove the necklace. And with that thought she fingered the necklace. Recognizing the look in her eye and the movement, Draco moaned. 'Wait…' she thought, 'Draco's not human…'

"Hermione look. I can explain. Just sit right there. I'll be right back." Draco began as Hermione realized he had no clothing on, only a short silk robe, that was quickly opening and… 'Ok. I will not look at him.' She thought once more as she found herself noticing things she'd never noticed before. Not feeling comfortable on the bed, Hermione jumped out of it and sat on the couch facing the window with the view of the quidditch field. 'Typical,' she muttered and turned around to face Draco as he came into the room.

Meanwhile  
"I did it because I could. I did it because no one could stop me. I did it because the bitch thought she could take Draco away from me. I did it because my father-in-law would approve. I did it because I wanted to see that mudbloob bitch day, and I'd do it again." Pansy replied, and upon hearing those words Ginny backhanded Pansy across the room.

"We are not finished here slut." Ginny stated cooly, fire burning in her eyes. Then she walked out and surprisingly straight into Blaise.

"What happened?" Blaise asked, seeing the look in Ginny's face, and pulled her into his dormitory.

A/N: I have a few ideas but it will most likely end the story within two chapters. So if you all want this to last longer. Send me some ideas. Ok… one more paragraph : )

"Blaise, I don't know what to do for Hermione." Ginny whispered in pain, trying to keep from crying. "That bitch is crazy, really crazy. How do you handle a crazy person? You know what, never mind. I know. She will be begging for Hermione's forgiveness by the time I am done with her." Ginny promised just before pulling Blaise into a kiss. "I love this side of you, love." Blaise groaned into Ginny's mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

WONDROUS

DaOnLeeSam

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. This chapter is dedicated to you.

"Yeah, I don't like when people mess with my friends. Especially when my friends haven't done anything to them." Ginny replied to Blaise, moving away.

"Pansy has always gotten what she's wanted. No one has ever gotten in her way before. And before Hermione, she was practically guaranteed Draco. Their parents were and still are in the process of negotiating their marriage contract." Blaise informed Ginny, knowing that the time was not now, when Ginny was too angry to think rationally. Not that he wouldn't take what he could, such as her amazing kisses, he thought.

"This is all Malfoy's fault. What is his sudden fascination with Hermione?" Ginny demanded causing Blaise to freeze. "You know," she realized, "Tell me Blaise, she's not safe…" she whispered trying to appeal to his senses in sadness.

"Love, I would if I could, but I'm sworn to secrecy." Blaise said quietly, begging for forgiveness with his eyes.

"There's to be a way you can tell me without telling me." She decided. "Do you know the game of Sha- raids…I think that's what Hermione called it?"

"No, but keep talking." Blaise replied eager to put the light back in Ginny's eyes.

"Great. So basically, it's a game in which you make physical movements or gestures to indicate something else. For example, say you were trying to make me guess that you broke a mirror. You would make a gesture of someone looking at a mirror and what they would be doing as they look through the mirror. Then once I was able to guess mirror, you would move onto trying to make me guess that you broke said mirror by probably gesturing that you are slamming it to the floor or something. Get it?"

"So if I wanted you to guess how I feel about you. I'd kiss you and you'd know type of thing?" Blaise replied.

"Uh…yeah. Exactly." Ginny stuttered, turning red, not quiet believing she practically snogged the life out of him earlier. "So start."

Damn, Blaise thought, how am I going to demonstrate a Veela? "How about this…you guess and I'll make some motion indicating if you are close. But think of what can suddenly make a wizard…go beserk and become completely obsessed and possessed and overprotective of an individual." Blaise hinted.

"That would make him a mythical creature. If that's the case, we can't save Hermione." Ginny realized in shock. "But what is he? Come one Blaise, make those gestures sir, I need to look into this!" Ginny demanded as she pulled out a mythical creature text book from her backpack.

On the other hand, Hermione couldn't decide what to do with all the thoughts running through her head. All she knew is that she has to find a way to get rid of the necklace around her neck, and if Draco didn't begin explaining immediately she was going to do some bodily harm. "What the hell is going on Malfoy. Why is all this happening?" She demanded starring him in the eye.

"I'm a veela." He whispered, watching intently for her reaction. Hermione starred in shock which turned into anger.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She screamed as she made to move past him towards the door.

"Because I didn't want you to leave me. I'll die!" Draco shouted as he moved to grab her away from the door. Realizing his intent, Hermione sidestepped him, and in one move, completely surprising him, brought her lips to his for a kiss.

"I'm not like that Draco. I wouldn't let you die." She whispered, turning away from him and walking out the door, leaving Draco to stare in shock. It was after all their first true kiss.


End file.
